


Fuori dai giochi

by bardsknight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Malinconico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: (Matthew crede nella poesia perché è quella, e l’arte tutta, a renderlo un po’ più umano.)





	

Sono davvero poche le Nazioni che si ricordano di Matthew e che riescono a riconoscerlo. Tutte loro sanno _cos’è_ il Canada, dove si trova, quali rapporti ha con gli altri Paesi del mondo; soltanto alcune sanno _chi_ _è_ il Canada, e solo in certi momenti. Matthew si è _abituato_ alla propria condizione, anche se non si è mai _rassegnato_ – mai.

Però ci sono delle giornate in cui qualcuno si ricorda, e Matthew si sente un po’ più vivo di quanto si senta quando solo il senso della Nazione è forte e l’umano manca – sono pochi giorni, e in genere sono giorni di lutto. Però si sente umano, sente il freddo sulle mani, sente il calore e il profumo di una tazza di tè con il miele e capisce che dovrà andare a cambiare gli occhiali, perché la sua miopia è aumentata ancora. Ormai ha fondi di bottiglia al posto delle lenti, ma non gli importa, perché è così che si sente pieno di vita, timido di fronte alla morte dei propri concittadini, infuriato per tutto quello che crede sia sbagliato.

(Matthew crede nella poesia perché è quella, e l’arte tutta, a renderlo un po’ più umano.)

 

Poi ci sono delle giornate in cui qualcuno si ricorda di lui con una semplice telefonata.

«Nostro nonno diceva ai propri morti: che la terra ti sia lieve. Che sia lieve anche a un poeta dei tuoi, anche se non è sempre stato dalle tue parti – be’, ha vissuto parecchio fuori dal Canada, ma comunque abbiamo chiamato te.»

«G-grazie. Ma come vi siete ricordati di—»

«Matthew, è più facile ricordare le persone che toccano il corpo con la mente.»

(La chiamata finisce, e il telefono viene appoggiato sul tavolo. Matthew si alza e lascia la sala, e sapete, basta che qualcuno ricordi il suo nome per—per—si alza, spegne la luce, tutto è scuro e tutto è nero.)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta di getto. Probabilmente ha poco senso. Volevo solo ricordare Leonard Cohen e con lui anche il buon vecchio Faber.  
> Sono state settimane terribili - quest'ultima è stata il colpo finale, per la poesia e per la speranza negli esseri umani, almeno per me. Sono molto affezionata a questi due poeti e cantautori: il mio è solo un minuscolo e insignificante tributo per loro.  
> sit vobis terra levis.


End file.
